Afraid to sleep RonMione SPOILERS de DH
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Nem sempre a solução para a insônia é uma poção do sono sem sonhos... Participante do II Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras.Fic integrante do Projeto Ficwriters Estações  Primavera  Tema 5: Desejo


Ron Weasley estava sentado na poltrona de seu pai na sala de estar da Toca, pensativo. O cansaço físico causado pelos longos meses de guerra estava se dissipando aos poucos e ele conseguia sentir que muito do que ele considerava normal estava de fato_ voltando_ ao normal. Contudo, mesmo com a certeza de que o terror imposto por Lorde Voldemort havia acabado, o ruivo ainda não conseguia dormir com tranqüilidade. Na verdade, ele sequer conseguia dormir direito havia dias.

A imagem do corpo do irmão e de pessoas a quem ele considerava tanto ainda povoava sua mente. Pesadelos sinistros que o faziam voltar àquela noite em Hogwarts, dois meses antes. Agora, o mundo bruxo se reestruturava e mesmo assim parecia que muitos ainda estavam sob o efeito do nada que suas vidas haviam se tornado depois da guerra.

Injustiças, absurdos, dor... Tantas coisas juntas em um só evento. Longa e única, a guerra fez com que Ron, Hermione e Harry abandonassem suas adolescências precocemente, numa espécie de repetição do que eles haviam feito quando tiveram de esquecer a infância para combater as forças das trevas. Definitivamente, eles não eram um trio normal de amigos que dividiram uma vida em comum por sete anos. Às vezes ele pensava que tudo o que ele simplesmente precisava era voltar no tempo algumas vezes e viver sua adolescência como deveria ser. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito e ele nada poderia fazer com relação a tudo que ficara para trás.

Arrependimento era uma palavra muito pouco usada em sua vida e pelo visto permaneceria assim enquanto ele pudesse evitar usá-la ou aceitá-la.

Ron recostou a cabeça na poltrona e tentou dormir ali mesmo, mas imagens sinistras assombravam sua mente toda vez que ele fechava os olhos. Ele respirou profundamente e passou a observar o jardim que estava banhado pela luz da lua cheia.

"Remus!" Ele murmurou.

Ron sentiu lágrimas embaçarem sua visão. A injustiça da morte de Remus e Tonks fazia seu interior se contorcer de ódio e desprezo por Bellatrix e Dolohov. Também era inevitável não se lembrar de Fred e sentir todos esses sentimentos desesperados multiplicarem-se pelo número de lágrimas que ele viu sua mãe chorar por ele.

No canto, próximo à porta de saída para o jardim, recostada numa estante muito velha de madeira escura, estava a última foto que Fred e George haviam tirado juntos. Nela, os dois riam enquanto abraçavam Angelina. No dia do enterro do irmão, Ron soube que ele e Angelina planejavam se casar no fim daquele ano. Seu coração se partiu ao perceber que mais uma vez as vítimas eram unicamente aquelas que sabiam sonhar e lutar pelos seus sonhos. E Fred não sonhava apenas, ele transformava cada sonho e cada desejo em realidade ao ver um sorriso no rosto de alguém que visitava as Gemialidades Weasley. Ron teve de se conter e com um grande esforço não chorou na frente de todos. Lágrimas que apareceram apenas na solidão e no silêncio absurdos em que a Toca estava mergulhada.

Olhando a foto, Ron lembrou-se da última vez em que foi alvo dos irmãos. Lembrou-se dos comentários inconvenientes de tia Muriel, das piadas por causa de Hermione, do sorriso autêntico que ele não imaginava que fosse ser o último que veria. Lembrou-se perfeitamente das risadas de Molly quando Fred comparou Ron a Arthur e Molly a Hermione e das gargalhadas de Charlie quando George imitou Ron em seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Ele não sabia que havia gravado na mente momentos, que geralmente, ele fazia força para esquecer. Agora Ron sabia que daria tudo para ser alvo de outras piadas de Fred e George. O mundo parece tão insignificante quando alguém que se ama... morre.

"Por que esse pesadelo não acaba?" Ele perguntou para si e suspirou antes de pegar seu suéter e vesti-lo novamente.

Ron acomodou-se uma vez mais e instintivamente olhou pela janela. O tempo parecia não querer passar. Ainda eram duas da manhã e ele sabia que tinha uma noite longa pela frente, mas tentaria afastar aquelas lembranças custasse o que custasse até a exaustão, se preciso fosse.

Forçosamente, ele fechou os olhos, concentrou-se no barulho das folhas das árvores do lado de fora e no silêncio que reinava na Toca. Talvez por isso, ele não percebeu quando Hermione desceu as escadas, entrou na sala e passou a observá-lo. E apenas quando ela sentou-se no braço do sofá, Ron percebeu que não estava sozinho.

"Você me assustou." Ele falou baixinho para não acordar quem conseguia dormir.

"Desculpe!" Ela respondeu sem graça e envergonhada.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de amizade, Ron ainda achava absolutamente fascinante que alguém como Hermione pudesse corar por tão pouco.

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu só não percebi você chegar." Ele acariciou o rosto dela. Hermione fechou os olhos apreciando o toque leve.

"O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?" Ela perguntou enquanto retribuía ao toque dele, acariciando a mão que cobria sua bochecha.

"Não consigo dormir, insônia há mais de duas semanas." Ele respondeu com um ar envergonhado como se não quisesse admitir mais uma entre tantas fraquezas que ele julgava ter.

"Somos dois então. Há dias eu não durmo direito. Tenho tido pesadelos quase todas as noites." Hermione ajeitou-se no braço da poltrona e agora ela conseguia apoiar um dos braços no ombro do ruivo. Estavam frente a frente.

Desde o beijo trocado em Hogwarts, tudo havia mudado, mas a timidez continuava a mesma de sempre. Ron sorria timidamente e Hermione o encarava, séria. Era fato que um sempre confortava o outro, mesmo quando não se falavam, mesmo quando não sabiam o que fazer, e dessa vez não era diferente. Contudo, havia uma diferença que não era sutil, e Ron sabia que tudo estava diferente e que era apenas questão de tempo até ele ter coragem para dizer o que queria para Hermione, mas por enquanto estar tão perto dela era suficiente.

"Por que não consegue dormir? Você não tem tomado o chá para sono sem sonhos?" Ele perguntou com genuína preocupação.

"Não gosto de manipular meu sono, Ron. E, além disso, eu... er... bom, eu também acho que tem a ver com o fato de que..." Hermione ficou muito vermelha e desviou o olhar do de Ron. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e a fez sentar-se em seu colo.

"O que é? Pode falar pra mim, você sabe que pode!"

"Bom, é que nos últimos tempos nós estávamos dormindo tão juntos que eu acho que me acostumei a dormir ao seu lado." Dessa vez, Ron sabia que Hermione estava prestes a fugir da sala, por isso ele se ajeitou na poltrona e apertou o abraço.

"Isso é bom ou ruim?" Ele perguntou temendo por uma resposta negativa, mesmo que soubesse lá no fundo que não seria assim.

"É bom e ruim." Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

"Como bom e ruim?" Ele perguntou uma vez mais, sentindo-se realmente confuso.

"É bom porque mostra que nós temos uma ligação realmente forte um com o outro." Ele remexeu-se na poltrona e com a mão que estava livre fez com que ela o olhasse.

"E por que é ruim?" Ele sussurrou, e sua voz soou tão intensa que Ron imaginou que Hermione não houvesse escutado.

"É ruim porque agora eu estou dependente de você. E o meu único vício era o estudo, mas vejo que ele foi substituído e à altura." Hermione agora o encarava e guardava no olhar um desejo que Ron era capaz de ler e reconhecer. Ela queria estar ali com ele, talvez assim ambos encontrassem o descanso de que precisavam.

Então, Ron soltou a cintura de Hermione e segurou o rosto da morena com as duas mãos. Encostou sua testa na dela e sentiu o hálito cálido dela misturar-se ao seu. Uma sensação de poder, que não tinha nada a ver com o tipo de poder que Ron conhecia, o tomou por completo e ele a beijou.

Primeiro devagar, apenas seus lábios se tocando de leve, mas logo o ruivo sentiu uma necessidade quase vital de estar tão próximo de Hermione quanto pudesse. Era uma sensação muito próxima da euforia, mas que também tangia a tênue linha da melancolia. Ele sabia que se sentiria eufórico sempre e em todos os instantes que estivesse assim tão próximo dela, mas também entendia que a melancolia o acompanharia para sempre toda vez que se lembrasse que talvez ele não era a pessoa ideal para ela.

Contudo, naquele momento, seus receios não faziam a menor diferença porque Hermione gemeu baixinho quando ele a apertou contra seu peito e invadiu a boca dela com uma voracidade quase incontrolável. Hermione, que não sabia se render sem antes lutar, o beijava com a mesma intensidade e correspondia ao ataque dele com tamanho entusiasmo que mergulhou seus dedos nas madeixas que tanto adorava e começou a acariciá-lo.

Ron, por pura necessidade, afastou-se e, enquanto respirava com dificuldade, sentia os beijos de Hermione cobrirem seu rosto e pescoço. Ele sabia que eles tinham de parar antes que algo mais sério acontecesse, mas na verdade ele queria se perder em Hermione. Ele queria esquecer que era apenas uma pessoa, ele queria ser dela inteiramente, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ainda não havia chegado o momento, e ele respeitaria a decisão dela sob qualquer circunstância.

Pouco tempo depois, a morena recostou-se no peito do ruivo e acariciava o braço dele displicentemente.

"Você quer subir?" Ele perguntou, com uma tímida esperança de que ela quisesse ficar. Com voz sonolenta, ela respondeu.

"Não, não quero! Aqui está ótimo, melhor que qualquer lugar em que eu estive antes."

E antes que pudesse responder, Ron ouviu a respiração de Hermione ficar mais profunda. Ela dormia. O jovem suspirou com cuidado, ajeitou-se na poltrona como pôde e sem demora estava dormindo com uma tranqüilidade que ele não conhecia havia meses.


End file.
